Simply Love
by yesungie1106
Summary: [PROLOG] Cerita sederhana tentang perjuangan Kim Yesung si pembuat onar yang akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya. Sekalipun itu tindakan bodoh. Tak peduli pandangan orang lain seperti apa, yang penting ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya! — KYUSUNG


Simply Love (prolog)

Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun (cast yg lain menyusul)

Sumary : Cerita sederhana tentang perjuangan Kim Yesung si pembuat onar yang akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya. Sekalipun itu tindakan bodoh. Tak peduli pandangan orang lain seperti apa, yang penting ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya!

Disclaimer : Cast milik kita bersama xD

Warning : Bukan hal yg akan kalian sukai dan banyak sekali kekurangan

DLDR~

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kelas yg berada di Anyang art High School terjadi sedikit kegaduhan, tidak terlihat satupun guru yg sedang mengajar disana dikarenakan seluruh guru sedang mengadakan rapat tentang ujian kelulusan bagi tingkat akhir. Tentu saja hal itu tidak disia siakan oleh mereka yg langsung menyambut dengan suka cita, kapan lagi kan mereka mendapatkan jadwal free seperti ini? Ditambah dengan mereka yg sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Haahh membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat mereka frustasi.

Tetapi keributan yg terjadi itu seketika menjadi hening manakala pintu ruang kelas tersebut terbuka dengan kasar, menampilkan sosok namja manis dan kecil dengan rambut hitam legamnya yg membuat seluruh perhatian murid murid itu terarah kepadanya.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Bahkan suara sepatu namja manis tersebut yg beradu dengan lantai sampai terdengar karena sekarang kelas itu benar benar hening, tidak ada yg membuka suara. Hanya tatapan heran yg mereka semua tunjukan kepadanya.

"Hey bukankah itu Kim Yesung dari kelas Vocal A?"

"Mau apa dia datang ke kelas ini?"

"Apakah dia mabuk sampai salah masuk kelas?" Begitulah terdengar bisik bisikan tentang namja manis yg sekarang tengah berdiri dengan percaya dirinya didepan kelas tersebut.

Namja manis itu —Kim Yesung terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menatap dengan sorot mata berbinar kearah namja tampan bersurai coklat disudut ruangan yg sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya sedikit pun, yg malah asik dengan sesuatu yg biasa orang sebut dengan psp.

"CHO KYUHYUN BERKENCANLAH DENGANKU!"

Si tampan yg sedaritadi tidak mengalihkan matanya dari psp nya tersebut kini melihat dengan jelas tulisan 'YOU LOSE' terpampang dengan angkuhnya dilayar psp nya tersebut. Mungkin sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan aneh dari si manis —memalukan— Kim Yesung itu.

.

.

.

.

15detik berlalu tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun, bahkan keadaan kelas masih hening. Hingga tidak lama kemudian terdengar sorakan menggoda dan tidak percaya dari seluruh penghuni kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa dia gila? Hahaha"

"Woah aku tidak percaya dia berani melakukan hal tersebut"

"Hahaha tolong aku, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa haha"

"Lihat wajahnya itu, sangat bodoh haha"

"Lumayan mendapat hiburan gratis"

"Ditunggu kabar bahagia dari kalian"

Kira kira seperti itulah tanggapan orang yg ada disana.

'Sreek' Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menuju depan kelas yg disana masih berdiri sosok Yesung dengan perasaan harap harap cemas

'Kyuhyun berjalan kesini! Hua bagaimana penampilanku saat ini! Ahh kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yg aneh diwajah dan rambutku, bagaimanapun dikesan pertama Kyuhyun harus melihatku dengan keadaan yg sempurna. Ah sial jantungku sudah lompat lompat seperti ini. Ottokhe? Umma tolong aku!' Melihat Kyuhyun yg berjalan kearahnya membuat Yesung panik sekaligus sangat gembira. Sedaritadi tangan mungilnya tidak berhenti sedikit merapihkan rambutnya. Biar lebih sempurna kalo kata Yesung sih.

Sekitar 3 langkah lagi Kyuhyun sampai tepat didepannya. Menghitung dalam hati langkah panjang si tampan Cho itu, tetapi sudah pada hitungan langkah ke 7 pangeran yg sudah kita tunggu tunggu itu tidak juga menghentikan langkahnya, yg ada ia malah berjalan melewati Yesung begitu saja sampai hilang ditelan pintu kelas! Membuat Yesung juga sahabatnya yg sedari tadi mengintip melalui jendela menganga lebar tidak percaya. Bodo amat dengan penampilannya saat ini yg pasti terlihat sangat sangat tidak bagus, yg ia pikirkan hanya Cho Kyuhyun yg meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sungguh ia sangat kesal!

Suasana kelas menjadi semakin ricuh melihat moment tersebut, bahkan sebagian ada yg mengabadikannya dengan ponsel mereka. Membuat mood Yesung semakin turun drastis saja!

"DIAM! Ini semua gara gara kalian terlalu ribut, makanya Kyuhyun jadi pergi kan tuh!" Yesung segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yg saat ini sudah berada dibelokan koridor sekolah, segera memegang tangan namja Cho itu sebelum ia berdiri didepannya —menghadang jalannya si tampan.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah tangan kirinya yg saat ini masih dipegang oleh tangan kanan Yesung itu, membuat Yesung segera tersadar dan melepaskan pegangannya dengan gugup, "uh oh ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja hehe" Yesung meringis lucu sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan canggung.

Lebih memilih tidak menanggapinya, Kyuhyun hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya angkuh sambil tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, menunggu si aneh ini —menurut Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa meninggalkan ku begitu saja?" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan oh sungguh itu pasti akan membuat semua orang yg melihatnya ingin sekali melumat bibir kissablenya tersebut —keculi Kyuhyun mungkin?

Menaikan alisnya bingung sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yesung, membuat si manis semakin sebal saja. 'Tidak bisakah ia menjawabnya dengan kata kata. Seperti tidak punya mulut saja. Dasar menyebalkan!' Oh ayolah Kim Yesung, ucapkan langsung dihadapannya jika kau berani, jangan hanya menggerutu seperti itu didalam hati. Ck

"Jadi bagaimana? Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu jawabanmu sih. Aku sudah tau pasti kau juga ingin kan menerima ajakan kencanku tadi, tapi kau pasti malu menjawabnya karna kelas tadi sungguh berisik. Aku juga sebenarnya sedikit malu, tapi demi kau ya tidak apa apa hehe. Lalu kau bisanya hari apa? Ah! Bagaimana jika minggu besok jam 9? Tapi dimana ya, kau pu-"

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin sekali aku mau pergi kencan denganmu?"

'Duarr'

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, Yesung menghentikan ucapan panjangnya mendengar sang pujaan hati melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Membuat angan angan Yesung yg sudah berada diatas awan itu langsung jatuh kebawah menghempas kulit durian yg sungguh tajam.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menerima ajakan kencanmu adik kecil. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kelasmu dan belajar, daripada membuang buang waktu seperti ini," Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menampilkan smirk nya melihat keadaan 'mengenaskan' namja manis didepannya ini, sungguh menyenangkan bisa melihat orang berisik macam ini teridam karna kata katanya.

Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa apa dari yg lebih pendek, Kyuhyun segera memasukan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celana, "sudah ya adik kecil, aku tinggal dulu. Sampai jumpa" dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yesung setelah mengacak rambut Yesung dengan satu tangannya yang lain, entah ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Yesung atau tidak.

"Nama ku Kim Yesung. Dan aku bukan anak kecil! Tahun ini umurku 18 tahun. Kita satu angkatan, aku berada dikelas vocal A! Ingat itu. Kim Yesung. Yesung! Hanya ingat namaku baik baik ya!" Yesung semakin mengeraskan suaranya saat menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berada cukup jauh didepannya. Hanya berharap saja Kyuhyun masih mendengarnya Yesungie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm, Kim Yesung" jika kita perhatikan lebih jelas, maka sudut bibir namja tampan itu sedikit terangkat. Menampilkam senyuman kecil nya sebentar. Ingat hanya sebentar, karna sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa apa lagi.

~ tbc

a/n : bingung mau bilang apa -_- pokoknya terima kasih bagi yg udah baca, review, follow, fav (walaupun ga yakin ada xD) ini baru prolog. Cuma sekedar fic ringan aja, ga seberat badan Shindong oppa #plak. Ini juga sebagai pelampiasan karna sekarang udah jarang banget ff kyusung/yewon. Oh dua otp ku ;-; Pokoknya makasih sekali lagi. Aku tau ini masih jauh banget dari kata sempurna. Masih dibawah banget kalo dibandingin ff kyusung yg lain. Tapi aku butuh masukan, apakah fic ini masih layak buat dilanjutin apa ngga hehe. Satu lagi! Semoga dunia ff rame lagi sama otp kita ini xD paipai~


End file.
